


how to WRECK that one detective you hate

by midnightsnapdragon



Series: brief tlc drabbles [6]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU, Gen, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnapdragon/pseuds/midnightsnapdragon
Summary: "Do you want to know how I actually hurt my wrist?"
Series: brief tlc drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805956
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	how to WRECK that one detective you hate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the famous Season 1 cold open from Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

“Do you want to know how I actually hurt my wrist?”

Thorne gave the police captain a wary look, and another at said police captain’s bandaged hand. “Yes?”

Jacin Clay leaned in, lowering his voice. “I was hoola-hooping. Winter and I attend a class for fitness, and for fun.”

Thorne’s eyes widened. “Oh my God.“

“I’ve mastered all the moves,” Jacin went on pitilessly, pulling out his phone. Thorne leaned in as the police captain scrolled through his photos. “The pizza toss. The tornado. The scorpion. The oopsie-doodle.”

Thorne shook his head, dazed. “Why are you telling me all this?”

Jacin looked him in the eye. “Because no one,” he said, deleting the evidence with a swipe of his thumb, “will ever believe you.”

An expression of mingled horror and respect dawned over Thorne’s face. 

“You sick son of a bitch,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
